kingsmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Tequila
Agent Tequila was an agent of the American independent spy agency Statesman. He is portrayed by Channing Tatum in the film Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Kingsman: The Golden Circle After Ginger Ale began picking up a signal 11 miles from the base, she asked Tequila to get her to the location of the signal. Unknown to them, the signal was caused by Richmond Valentine as a test for his mass culling. Ginger and Tequila arrived just after Valentine had left and found a man Valentine had shot in the head, who unknown to either of them was Harry Hart, an agent of America's English counterparts, Kingsman. While Ginger used Tequila's Alpha-Gel, Tequila looked in the church and found everyone in it had been killed. Tequila was seen with a rifle when catching Eggsy and Merlin for hacking into the Statesman security systems. Eggsy told Tequila that they were from the Kingsman Tailor Shop and asked him if he had ever heard of them. After complimenting on Eggsy and Merlin's appearances, Tequila prompted both of them to get down onto their knees. Shortly after, he suspected that they were lying to him and pushed them to tell him who they really are before spitting at the hole made in a casket of alcohol. Tequila then spun his rifle and began to fight both Merlin and Eggsy and knocked them out. In the control room of the Statesman Building, he tied both Merlin and Eggsy onto some chairs. Tequila showed them the still living Harry Hart and threatened him until Ginger came in and confirmed the two men were telling the truth. Realising his error, Tequila apologised and welcomed them. Tequila met with Champagne in the conference room for a discussion whilst Eggsy and Merlin were introduced to him. Champagne admonished him for his behaviour, for which Tequila apologised. Champagne later noticed that Tequila had a blue rash on his neck and had him report to the sick bay. It seems that he'd been on drugs which had Poppy Adams' virus in them. The effect on him went as far as reaching the dancing phase, dancing in the hallway of the Statesman Distillery. Ginger with other Statesman stored his body in order to save him from suffering any others stages. Once Eggsy and Harry released the antidote, Tequila recovered and didn't know what happened to him as Ginger told him to stick to drinking now. He was present as Harry and Eggsy were honoured as heroes. He agreed with Champagne about one of them accepting Whiskey's position since it was confusing for both to be Galahad. Neither accepted and Ginger volunteered to take it up instead, which was met by open arms from the other members. Champagne made a remark on Tequila's outfit and he seemed confused on it. Tequila showed up at Eggsy's wedding and congratulated him on his achievement. At the end, he decided to join Kingsman and was seen walking to Berry Bros. & Rudd. He took Champagne's advice and had changed attire to that of a new black suit complete with Kingsmen Glasses and a Bowler hat. Relationships Allies *Statesman - Former Teammates **Champagne **Ginger Ale/Whiskey **Jack Daniels - Former Colleague *Kingsman - Teammates **Eggsy Unwin/Galahad - Former Enemy **Merlin - Former Enemy **Harry Hart/Galahad Enemies *Poppy Adams Personality Ginger stated that Tequila was Statesman's residential bad boy and didn't seem to be one for rules, preferring to shoot first and ask questions later. However, it wasn't expected of him to go so far as using drugs, which Ginger was surprised of him doing. Despite this, Champagne stated about what a great guy Tequila is while shocked when the American President was set to let everyone who'd taken Poppy's drugs die. Skills and Abilities *Tequila is shown to be a formidable fighter. Even being able win a fight against two Kingsman agents at the same time. Appearance Tequila doesn't wear the standard Statesman suit, instead having a denim jacket and jeans, even during Eggsy and Tilde's wedding. But after becoming a Kingsman agent, he is seen wearing the standard Kingsman suit. Gallery Kingsman-the-golden-circle-channing-tatum1-700x300.jpg Kingsman-the-golden-circle-review-8-1500x844.jpg K2TGC 502.jpg Category:Characters Category:Kingsman: The Golden CIrcle characters Category:Statesman Agents Category:Allies Category:Americans Category:Kingsman Agents Category:Agents Category:Males